Growing up
by lara93
Summary: Raya is clark kents daughter this is all about her life in Smallville the crushes, the friends, the enemies and her destiny


Well hi everyone my names Raya Martha Kent I am 16 years old yea you heard right Kent my mom and dad are Clark and Chloe Kent Metropolis's top investigative reporters , anyway we live in Smallville that's couple of hours from Metropolis we live on a farm which as been in are family for years. Before you wonder if I have any brothers or sister's I do a sister who In fact I my twin she is older by three minutes , we are fraternal twins that means we're not identical not just in the looks department but in personality's too.

My sister's name is Zara Moria Kent she as blond hair and she got my father's super height she is 5ft8 and is still growing she looks a lot like my mom but has greeny blue eyes like my dad , Zara is probably the most popular girl in are high school and is really smart she is class president and is on the cheerleading squad.

She and I are so different some think we're not even related except for a small number who know we're twins , but I don't mind that I just want to go through high school without being a total freak .

So anyway I should tell you about my appearance and why I'm so different from my sister.

My name is pretty unusual I'm named after a woman who was good friend of my dad's which is good not many people can I say there named after someone who saved your dad's life , so I'm not has tall as my sister but I'm not really small either I'm 5ft 6 I have short back hair that's cut to my shoulders I have my mom's hazel eyes and I pretty much look a lot like my dad. People say I have his personality but I think I'm a lot both my parents I can be sarcastic like my Mom and next minute I can be shy and brooding like my Dad as my Aunt Lois would put it , compared to Zara I'm pretty much out of the social popularity scene which I don't mind but other times it can pretty unfair . I have two best friends Jason and Laura and we work at the torch that's where my parents career's started and I like it a lot .

September Morning

Chloe stands at the bottom of the stairs , Clark is sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

Chloe: what is taking that girl..

Clark: don't ask me she's a heavy sleeper

Chloe: I wonder who he took that from

Clark: Not me

Chloe: oh yeah…(smiling trying not to laugh at him)

Raya came running down the stairs with her bag hanging from her arm.

Raya: hi …

Chloe and Clark: Morning

Clark: where's Zara

Chloe: Amber picked her up

Raya: she was supposed to wait on me she always does this on me now I'm going to be late

Chloe: Zara had cheerleading practice today maybe she forgot

Raya: maybe …but she always forgets me never practice I mean come on I'm pretty hard to forget

Clark: calm down sweetie …it's an honest mistake

Raya: whatever I'll this one go but now I'm going to have to get the bus which arrives (looks at her watch) Now

Raya grabs her bag her dad's toast and runs out the door.

Chloe: that girl gets more and more like you everyday

Clark: I know ( laughs)

Raya runs towards the school bus which goes off without her he looks down on to the ground and then smirks and then runs off at the speed of a bullet.

Jason: I can't believe you just bet against your best friend

Laura: Statistical fact if Raya moved any slower the world would be extinct

Jason hands Laura the money and they both laugh

I decided to take the scenic route which was running through the corn fields which I enjoyed I was 16 and able to run faster than a speeding bullet I don't how but I just was my parents just told me I was special . As I was running I seen the school bus I decided to jump over it , I mean come on I may has will make use of this power.

Jason: Did you hear that?

Laura just set there and shook her head.

I ended up getting to school on time and I caught up with Jason and Laura .

Laura: so ask anyone to the dance yet

Jason: No yet

Laura: Well, if nothing pans out with you-know-who maybe you and-

Jason: well you get over the fixation that I'm interested in Raya like that

Laura: your Denial is duly noted

Jason laughs at Laura

Laura: well maybe if you want to me and you could go together but not as a date, date more as a girl who just happens to be a friend thing

Raya walks up behind them carrying a large amount of books

Raya: hi guys

Jason: weren't you just…wait minute ..how

Raya: I took a shortcut ( trying to change the subject)

Jason: through what a black hole

Laura: well you'll have to forgive our intrepid reporter ..he thought something was attacking the bus

Raya: really ( giggled)

Jason: just because you and everyone else want to ignore the strangeness in this little hamlet it's not to say it doesn't

Laura: as much as I'd love to join you with this zany adventure, Nancy Drew I and Raya can't we have to have are permission slips in before home room.

Raya: I'm not sure if I want to join the cheerleading squad

Laura: Raya listen it's the only way

Jason: Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the Cheer leading squad? What is this, some sort of teenage girl suicide pact? _[Giggles_

Laura grabs Jason

Laura: (whisper) we're trying to avoid becoming this years screeching Scrow

Jason: what are you talking about ( raising his voice) why are we whispering?

Laura: it's a homecoming tradition each year the cheerleading squad a girl freshmen strip her down to her Bra and pants and blind fold her

Raya: and then tie her up like a Scrow

Jason: whoa that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen

Laura: why do you think we're wanting to try out for the Squad we reckon they won't chose one of there own

Raya looks around and sees Lucas

As Laura continued talking I spotted Lucas ryans he was the youngest ever Quarterback on the football team he was tall about 6ft 2 with dirty blond hair and the most prettiest green eyes every girl wanted him and I just happened to be in that amount of girls he was sweet , smart , kind and just happened to have girlfriend her name was Jennifer and just happened to be one of my sister's best friends I mean I didn't like the fact that she was dating him but she was okay and really cared about him . The funny thing about Lucas was if I got within a foot of him I would feel sick and that not with nerves.

Raya: I'll see you guys later

Jason: bye

Laura pulls out money

Laura: give her 10 seconds

Jason: 5

Raya continued walking that when she felt sick

Laura: 1,2,3,4 - 5

Raya tripped falling to the ground all her books scattered

Jason: Statistical fact Raya Kent can't get within five feet of Lucas Ryan without turning into a total freak show ( takes money out of Laura's hand)

Lucas walks quickly over to help Raya his ring glows as he grows nearer to Raya, he picks up a book

Luca: Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Raya

Raya is hunched up looking sick

Raya: doesn't everyone

Lucas: yeah I guess so. So what are you girl or super girl?

Raya: haven't figured out yet

I set there embarrassed and sick I felt as if someone had took a baseball bat and hit me with it.

Jennifer walked over to where Lucas was.

Jennifer: there you are Lucas

Lucas turns round and the kiss and Raya watches trying to pick up her books.

Jennifer: hey Raya … ( her head turns to Lucas) I was wondering could do me a Humongous favour I need you to check over my English paper I was all night doing it

Raya still feels sick and sits on the fence holding her book looking very pale.

Jennifer: I don't think I ended it right

Lucas: I sure you done great

Jennifer: girl you alright? You look like your going to, to hurl

Raya : I'm fine

Lucas and Jennifer turn to walk away . Jennifer picks up a book , she then tosses it to Raya.

Jennifer: you forgot one , Raya

Raya moves to catch it, dropping all the rest of her books and ending up back on the ground in the process.

Bell rings

Well that was the start of a new year and Ii had already started out bad I embarrassed myself in front of Lucas and this day could only get worse.

Raya sits at the bleachers doing work she looks at Lucas at who is throwing the football to a team mate.

Raya mind drifts into a day dream, it's the homecoming game she is dressed in a cheerleading outfit she is doing a routine everyone cheers at how good she is that's when the Smallville team win , she claps and jumps up and down that's win the crowd carries Lucas over to her they set him own he pulls her close to him looking into her eyes.

Lucas: I love you Raya

He leans down to kiss her and that's when she comes out of the dream.

Laura: what do you think? ( she is wearing a cheerleading costume which just happens to look funny on her)

Raya: you look like Barbie ( get up to leave) good luck

Raya walks out of the school grounds that's when she sees her sister sitting on a bench waiting in her note book, she walks over to her.

Raya: hey …you want to walk home

Zara: hi sis.. No actually Amber promised me a ride…

Raya: ( looks hurt) oh okay ..

Zara: you can hitch a ride to if you want I'll ask Amber

Raya: No that's ok I just wanted to stretch my legs

Zara: okay bye

Zara watches her sister walk of into the distance that's when Raya disappears completely.


End file.
